


A Great View

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Slash, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: After Skwisgaar comes home from a winery trip with Nathan and Pickles in France, he decides to show Toki just how much he missed him.





	

Toki opened the door to Skwisgaar’s room, stepping inside. As expected, Skwisgaar was sitting on the edge of his bed, practicing guitar as always. But upon seeing Toki, who was closing the door behind him, Skwisgaar smirked slightly as he placed his guitar on the ground.

“You cames, littles Toki…” Skwisgaar purred as he turned Toki around, pulling him into his arms. 

Toki blushed. “J-Ja…” he stammered.

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow, mildly amused. “That ams all you haves to say?” he asked teasingly. “I comes back from a winery trip in France and I get no greetings froms you?”

At that reminder, Toki scowled. “You didn’ts bring me alongs with you,” he pouted. “You lefts me all alone here with Murderface and wents with just Nathan and Pickle again.”

Toki’s thoughts were cut short when Skwisgaar buried his face into the crook of his neck, kissing and gently biting at it. Toki closed his eyes, trying to suppress a whimper when Skwisgaar slid his hands under his shirt.

“It ams out of your price range, remember?” Skwisgaar reminded in a sultry voice. “Besides, I promiseds that I’d makes it up to yous when I gets back.” He pulled away, smiling seductively at Toki as he gently traced Toki’s jaw with his index finger before capturing Toki’s lips with his own in a sensual kiss.

Toki kissed him back, closing his eyes as he indulged in the feeling of Skwisgaar’s lips against his own. God, he really missed this, and he was a little eager to see just how Skwisgaar was going to make it up to him. With that, he pulled away and gave him a coy smile of his own.

“How ams you going to makes it up to me?” he asked, sounding flirtatious.

At that, Skwisgaar smiled as he slid his shirt over his head. “Takes off your clothes and gets on my bed,” he ordered, removing his belt.

Despite the blush on his face, Toki removed his clothes and sat down on Skwisgaar’s bed, completely naked. Once Skwisgaar had stripped of all his clothes, he made his way to the bed, gently pushing Toki so that he was lying down. Skwisgaar then leaned on top of him before capturing his lips once more in a passionate kiss.

Once again, Toki kissed him back, their lips moving feverishly against each other’s. Skwisgaar kissed him intensely, like he was afraid that Toki would disappear from underneath him, but there was a certain gentleness in his kiss. He ran his tongue over Toki’s bottom lip, and Toki opened his mouth, eager to give Skwisgaar permission. As the kiss deepened, Skwisgaar ran his fingers down Toki’s chest before his hand circled around Toki’s cock, stroking it.

Toki moaned into Skwisgaar’s mouth at the sensation. “Mmm… Sk-Skwisgaar…” he moaned as Skwisgaar pulled away from the kiss.

Skwisgaar took a moment to admire the sight beneath him. Toki lay on his bed, his hair fanned out on the pillow, his face flushed, his lips parted as he panted softly.  _ “Toki… du är så sexig,”  _ he purred, moving his lips to Toki’s neck.

Toki gasped as he felt Skwisgaar sucking and nipping at his neck. It wasn’t long before Skwisgaar moved his lips down to Toki’s body, making sure to find his sensitive spots. He wrapped his lips around one of Toki’s nipples, earning a gasp of pleasure from his lover as he sucked it lightly. Moving away, he took Toki’s hand, kissing his fingertips and sucking on them while keeping his eyes on Toki, who was moaning and whining in pleasure.

“Skwisgaar… e-enough…” Toki pleaded. “D-Don’t wants to… comes yet…” When Skwisgaar released his fingers, Toki smiled shyly at him. “I… I wants a turns now.”

Upon seeing that shy smile, Skwisgaar couldn’t help but return it. Toki was just too cute for his own good sometimes. Nevertheless, he gave Toki a short kiss before climbing off. “Go aheads,” he said. “I’m nots finisheds yet, though.”

Toki climbed off the bed and got down on his knees in front of Skwisgaar’s cock, which was already erect. He gave Skwisgaar a coy smile, hoping that he looked seductive as he wrapped his lips around the head of Skwisgaar’s cock, closing his eyes.

Skwisgaar groaned in pleasure, which encouraged Toki even more. Toki bobbed his head as he sucked harder, moving his tongue along the shaft and licking the slit occasionally. He loved giving blowjobs to Skwisgaar, feeling a small sense of power whenever he used his mouth to make his boyfriend moan. Toki couldn’t help but feel sexy as well, knowing that he was making Skwisgaar Skwigelf, the insatiable sex god, like this.

He felt Skwisgaar’s hand gently move a strand of hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear before it moved to play with his long hair. At this, Toki moaned around Skwisgaar’s cock, moving his free hand down to stroke himself.

“Fucks, Toki…” Skwisgaar panted. “You… You ams very goods at this… you look so hot right nows. I can’ts waits to fucks you.”

Again, Toki moaned as he stroked himself a little faster while sucking even harder. He could taste the precum in his mouth, so he pulled his mouth away from Skwisgaar’s cock. Saliva dripped down his chin, along with a bit of precum as Toki panted softly.

Skwisgaar was amazed at how erotic Toki looked right now as he pulled him up off the floor, kissing him deeply. Toki kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Skwisgaar’s neck. He pulled away and kissed Skwisgaar’s cheek, smiling softly. “I misses you, Skwisgaar,” he murmured into his ear.

At this, Skwisgaar couldn’t help but smile at Toki. It was a rare smile that Skwisgaar hardly ever showed to anyone; a soft and gentle smile that he reserved only for Toki, and when they were in private. He pressed his forehead against Toki’s, kissing him on his nose. “I misses you too… dildo,” he whispered.

Much to Toki’s surprise, Skwisgaar stood up from the bed. “Comes,” he said to Toki. “I wants to shows you something.”

Toki was confused, but he followed Skwisgaar to the window, not caring that he was still naked. “What ams you showing me?” he asked, approaching the window and looking outside. 

Night had fallen, and the stars were shining brightly. But still, Toki didn’t understand what was going on. “Skwisgaar, why does you-”

“It ams a nice views, isn’t it?” Skwisgaar purred in his ear.

Right then, Toki felt Skwisgaar’s body pushing up against his own, pressing him against the glass. Toki gasped at the coldness of the glass, trying to turn to look at Skwisgaar. “What ams you-”

Again, he was cut off when Skwisgaar wrapped his hand around Toki’s cock, lightly stroking it. “You never answereds me, Toki,” Skwisgaar murmured, wrapping his free arm around Toki’s waist. “Isn’ts it a nice view outsides?”

“Ahh!” Toki cried out softly. “J-Ja, but…” He closed his eyes in pleasure as Skwisgaar continued to stroke his cock. “S-Someone mights sees… us…” He wouldn’t lie though, it was pretty thrilling to have sex against a window.

Skwisgaar chuckled. “You knows, Toki…” he purred. “My hotel rooms in France… it hads a wonderfuls views outside. You shoulds have seens it.”

“S-Skwisgaar, I…” Toki moaned, trying to look back at Skwisgaar.

He was interrupted when he felt Skwisgaar’s lips kissing one of the many scars on his back. Toki moaned at the sensation, whining slightly as Skwisgaar continued kissing the scars.  _ “Skwisgaar… j-jeg vil ha d-deg…”  _ he whimpered, barely able to form a complete sentence.

“Looks at you, Toki…” Skwisgaar murmured, smirking slightly. “You ams getting the glass all dirtys.” And it was true. Precum was leaking out of Toki’s cock and staining the glass.

Toki felt his face heating up at the sight. “Skwisgaar… please, fucks me alreadys!” he pleaded.

Skwisgaar smiled as he grabbed a bottle of lube from the ground, lathering it onto his fingers before gently pushing them one by one inside of Toki, stretching him out. Toki moaned, pushing back onto Skwisgaar’s fingers. “P-Please…” he sobbed. “Hurrys up, Skwisgaar…” He really couldn’t take it anymore.

“Alright…” Skwisgaar’s voice was hoarse with desire. Removing his fingers from Toki, he slathered his cock with lube. He then slowly thrust into Toki, groaning at the tight heat that surrounded him.

Meanwhile, Toki let out a cry of pleasure as he pressed up against the glass. He felt so full and so good that it was impressive he didn’t come right then and there. But he missed this so much.

“I’m goings to move now,” Skwisgaar said.

He slowly pulled out until only the tip was inside of Toki before thrusting into him again. Toki moaned as Skwisgaar thrust against his sweet spot, crying out in bliss.

“Sk-Skwisgaar!” he cried out, tears of pleasure dripping down his face. “Harder… more, don’t stop!” It wasn’t long before his words became incoherent and he just switched back to Norwegian, moaning and crying out while Skwisgaar grunted and groaned in pleasure.

Skwisgaar grinned as he continued fucking Toki. He really missed being inside of him, hearing his moans and cries of pleasure and watching his face. Toki was just too cute for his own good, especially when he was against the window right now. He loved seeing Toki come undone from his touches and hearing him being reduced to moaning in Norwegian. Skwisgaar kissed Toki’s shoulder and neck, trying to make him come.

_ “Jag vill knulla dig hela natten,”  _ Skwisgaar growled in his ear.  _ “Du känns så bra, Toki. “ _

Toki moaned louder, pressing against the glass. That’s it, he knew he wasn’t going to last long once Skwisgaar started talking dirty to him.

Satisfied, Skwisgaar quickened his pace. “I’m so… close…” he crooned. “Come for me, Toki.”

That was all it took. Right then, Toki cried out as he reached his climax, coming onto the glass as he closed his eyes tightly. Skwisgaar thrust once more into Toki, spilling inside of him as he groaned in pleasure.

Breathing heavily, Skwisgaar pulled out of an equally exhausted Toki, turning him around to kiss him. Toki kissed him back, breaking away to try and catch his breath.

“Wells?” Skwisgaar asked. “Haves I made it ups to you yet?”

Toki looked up at Skwisgaar and smiled. “Ja, you haves.”

 

* * *

 

Toki lay in Skwisgaar’s bed, the fur blanket covering the lower half of both his and Skwisgaar’s bodies as his head rested on Skwisgaar’s chest. Skwisgaar had one arm around Toki’s body, playing with his hair as he stared up at the ceiling.

“You knows, Toki,” Skwisgaar said, getting Toki’s attention. “I always wanteds to tries windows sex with you.”

At that, Toki blushed. “Reallys?”

“Well, there ams a lot more that I wants to try outs withs you,” Skwisgaar admitted, smirking at Toki. “We could try thems out right nows, if you wants.”

Toki rolled his eyes. “I’m too tireds!” he retorted. “You fuckeds me like an animals just nows, lets me sleep!”

Skwisgaar chuckled, kissing the top of Toki’s head. “I was just jokings, you dildo,” he said. “How abouts tomorrow?”

“Maybes…” Toki yawned before kissing Skwisgaar. He then snuggled closer to him. “Good nights, Skwisgaar.  _ Jeg elsker deg.” _

Skwisgaar smiled softly. “Good nights, Toki,” he said.  _ “Jag älskar dig.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this~ Let me know how I did :) Have a good night!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me.


End file.
